Barret Eberstark
Introduction "Finally, someone worth to smash their face in." -Barret Eberstark getting riled up. Barret Eberstark is a pirate for the Silver Wind Crew. He aims to be the best and has a passionate love for fighting. He is the first mate and Corey's right hand man in combat. Apperance ﻿Before the timeskip, Barret has spiky, jet-black hair. His eyes are as red as the flames he uses. He is very muscular and ripped. He wears a Black muscle tee, black jeans, and combat boots. After the Timeskip, he has longer, yet still spiky hair. He wears white poofy pants with a jacket and socks to match. He still has his combat boots. He has bandages around his waist, along with a long red headband and red bracers. During the Skyline War, Barret goes for a whole new look. He wears a black, sleeveless shirt with matching cargo pants. He now has black steel toe boots with black steel gauntlets and white bandages reaching to his elbows underneath them. He wears a black and red ninja headband with a cresent moon on it. It is all covered by a long black cloak with red trim, with his hear cut to were it was before the timeskip. After the Skyline War, Barret no longer has his headband, or cloak. He has a new sleeveless black shirt with a an opening exposing his sternum and a little bit of his chest. He also has black leather pants and has reverted back to his combat boots. He wears a black trench coat with a red dragon design on it. He also wears black fingerless gloves. Personality Barret tends to be cocky, rude, and pretty blunt. He gets prideful of his fighting skills and brags about his incredible skills. Barret practically gets riled up each time there's an oppritunity for a fight. Barret is also a pervert, but he means well. After the timeskip, Barret is less cocky, but it's replaced by his lust for challenge. He will also reveal a much more softer side to certain people. Abilities and Powers﻿ ﻿ Strength With Barret's muscle mass, you can bet he is strong. He can lift objects four times his weight. His punches can shatter boulders. Barret is just that strong. After the Timeskip, Barret can now lift a palace and smash through even the toughest materials. Endurance Barret is much like Corey when it comes to endurance. He can't get tired easily, and can take a cannon ball to the chest, and still fight. After the Timeskip, Barret can withstand more hits at higher powers. Hand to Hand Barret has great hand to hand skills. His fighting style consists of Tae-Kwon-do, Free style Wrestling, and just plain street fighting. He prefers to smash his opponent's face in with his fists than kicking or using a weapon. ﻿Devil Fruit Barret has consumed the Inferno Inferno Fruit. This fruit is similar to the Hera Hera no Mi, but there's more to the Inferno Inferno fruit. The Devil Fruit allows Barret to absorb heat, fire, and magma to strengthen his flames. Flaming Spirit Barret achieves this form after the timeskip. The road to achieving this ability was long and hard. After his battle with Drake the Dragon, Barret felt more motivated and started training his body to an extreme extent. During the Timeskip, he went to a volcano and spent his time there, learning, training, and self discovering. After his training, Barret states that his spirt is now a giant flame waiting to be unleashed. Combined with his Devil fruit abilities, he does some serious damage. It also enhances his speed, strength, and endurance twenty fold. Busoshoku Haki Barret achieved this after the timeskip. In tough fights he will resort to using it. But if he does, no matter how much endurance the opponent has, it will feel like a train ran them over. History Raised on the streets, Barret had to be tough in his earlier years. After getting beaten up so many times, he just had enough. He attended a few Tae-Kwon-Do classes, but soon got sick of it. With a bit of martial arts under his belt, Barret managed to win a few more fights. He met a legendary fighter by the name of Ajax Resnov and pestered him to train him. The legendary fighter eventually agreed and trained him. During that time, they developed a father-son relationship. After training, he went back to the streets. Win by win, his reputation increased. A New Challenger One day, Barret just finished another fight, with, once again, another victory to his name. Then he encountered a man with messy, long, brown hair wearing a red headband. As the fighter he is, the Raging Flame challenged him to a fight. To his surprise, the man was faster then the proud fighter, but not stronger. Barret even had to contend with his bizarre fighting style. Soon enough, it ended with a stalemate. With great respect for the other, the combatants quickly became friends. They headed to the bar to stir up some fights, life was good for the both. Barret's new friend was none other than Corey Talbain. Barret joins the Silver Wind Pirates. Corey had told Barret rumors about the Grand Line and offered the proud brawler to join his crew. With a proud smirk, Barret quickly accepted the offer. With other crewmates, and a hi-jacked naval ship, they were off to the Grand Line. Relationships Corey Talbain Barret has great respect for this man and considers him a brother. They get into competions over petty things. Overall, he shows undying loyalty towards his captain. Teven Cross Barret doesn't approve of this person at the beginning. Eventually, He comes to respect and befriend him. Drake the Dragon The man that Barret want's to beat the most. After suffering a beatdown before the timeskip, Barret gets more motivated on self improvement. He hopes to fight him one day in the new world. Ajax Resnov Barret's mentor and father figure. Taught him all that he needed to know about combat. Dreams of fighting him some day. Gallery Bar Wanted.png|Barret Eberstark's Wanted Poster Barret Eberstark (After Skyline War).jpg|Barret Eberstark After the Skyline War. Kurogane Tsubasa RC.jpg|Barret Eberstark during the Skyline War Barret's Determination.jpg|Barret's Determination Barret Furious.jpg|Barret when he is angry Barret Returning.jpg|Barret in the 1st season after the timeskip Opening Barret's Farewells.jpg|Barret looking back on the good times. Barret Arguing.jpg|Barret arguing about typical stuff 675337-sanosuke anime large.jpg|Barret, activating his Flamming Spirit Trivia Barret is based on the creator's best friend, but with a twist. A running gag for Barret is when he sees certain people (Drake, Spike, Corey, Akainu, or anyother opponent, he will pull out his list. Inside, there is all the people he wants to fight. His last name Eberstark means "Strong as a boar" in German. His picture is Kurogane from the Tsubasa Chronicles. Barret's theme is I Won't Back Down by Eminem ﻿ Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:First Mate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Silver Wind Pirate Category:GZero945 Category:Male Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User